


Rainy days equal gays

by LTEliona



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alucard is hot TM, Cold Alucard, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, On the way to kill Dracula, POV Third Person, POV Trevor, Pre-Relationship, Sypha is done, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trevor might be drunk, Trevor-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTEliona/pseuds/LTEliona
Summary: On the way to kill Dracula, the three misfits encounter a horrid enemy, winter. It's cold as hell, no one has any blankets and to top it all off it's raining. Sure Alucard doesn't get cold, but Trevor's cloak isn't big enough for everyone, and Sypha is just tired.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Trevor Belmont | Alucard, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Rainy days equal gays

Wallachia had never been the nicest place, Trevor had learned that from a young age. It wasn't just something he figured along the way either, it was a factoid beaten into his brain from as far back as he could remember. However, considering the fact that he had downed a considerable amount of ale the night before, his memory wasn't really in peak condition. Though the gnawing cold in his fingers and toes stood only to prove his thought further.

"It's getting cold." Sypha had voiced as the sun grew low in the sky. She was right of course. Wallachia had entered that weird time of year were the days were meh at best but the nights unforgivingly cold. Though voicing the obvious fact didn't do much to solve it. 

Trevor had been smart enough to take his fur cloak with him on all occasions. Cold had always been a problem, more dangerous and deadly than starvation since cold could swoop in the middle of the night and off you without a moment's notice. Cold was something he was used to though, for Trevor it had been cold in more ways than one for a long time.

The three had been walking since early morning as it was safer to travel during the day when the night hordes, courtesy of Dracula, weren't wandering around in large numbers. The only real threat posed was fellow man, but robbery was uncommon now-a-day. Robbing another person was just too much work. Many would prefer to steal from the dead the night hordes left in their wake. 

In the beginning Sypha had voiced concerns over Alucard having to be out during the day. "Winter shows little sun." Alucard had assured her multiple times. Eventually she gave up arguing with him and let the pale dhampir be. Though, Trevor could see it if he looked close enough. Could see the way Alucard's skin was paler than normal, the way he pulled his cloak around himself tighter than usual and how his golden orbs never left the ground; never daring to meet the light. Alucard would survive, but that didn't mean the sun it didn't affect him.

They had fallen into an order when they traveled. Trevor in the front because he scared away most travelers before they could try anything, Sypha in the middle to warn Alucard of any humans, and Alucard at the back so he could hide easily. 

A couple of sniffs behind him, followed by the words,"It's going to rain." Trevor stopped to look at the dhampir that voiced the thought. As Trevor turned to look at Alucard he realized he had stopped some feet behind him.

"Shit." Was all Trevor mumbled out. If they couldn't find shelter, Sypha and Trevor would most definitely grow sick if they even survived the night. They needed to find shelter, somewhere dry and hopefully warm. "It's going to get colder, we should find shelter and food for the night." He concluded his thoughts with a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

They had passed a small villa hours ago but backtracking wasn't an option. The nearest town was still twenty or so miles away, so getting there before the rain started was slim, better to hunker down and find shelter.

_________________________________________________________________

The rain started minutes after Alucard had voiced the concern. Luckily it was light, mist like rain so they still had time. Considering the fact that Alucard could practically sniff the other two out, he was sent out to find a place to stay for the night. He was much faster than Trevor or Sypha would be. As a last resort they could always try to secure a canopy to sleep under, but that would take a while and wasn't fool proof. So in the meantime, Trevor set out to find some dinner. He hoped for rabbit as it was the easiest and quickest to catch, skin, and cook. 

Even if it making a fire was difficult in the rain, they always had Sypha; perks of traveling with a magic user. On more than one occasion, Trevor had hung game from a tree and had Sypha cook it. Though her fire dried out the meat more than typical fire, at least it was edible.

Trevor had never been very good at the stealthy part of hunting which was why he found himself sprinting after a chicken sized brown rabbit. Sure, rabbit wasn’t much to eat but Alucard didn’t eat much as it was and it was a start. The poor rabbit hopped for it’s life in the other direction of Trevor’s heavy steps. He watched quiet angrily as it grew distance from him. As a final attempt he pulled his whip out and thrusted it in the direction of the animal. Trevor could practically taste the meat on its haunches.

To his dismay, the rabbit had decided at that exact moment to take a hard left and dart into some under growth. So his whip flicked uselessly into the cold evening air. The noise echoing into the woods. It seemed to almost mock his failure as the sound reverberated between and around the trees before finally fading out.

The sun was gone from the sky by the time Trevor met back up with Sypha on the side of the road. Sypha had huddled up against a tree to keep herself dry while her hand lit with flames to keep herself warm.

“Find anything?” She questioned.

He felt bad telling her no. She wasn't used to traveling like this. No way to store food and traveling so light were things she would eventually get used too. Sypha looked tired, her normally bright eyes dull and hopeless. A few new wrinkles had made their way onto her face. She looked stressed- worried. “No luck.” He voiced with a grumble, sitting down beside her.

She shivered once and then twice followed by a large sigh of warm air. “Alucard hasn’t come back yet.” She noted taking a glance in the direction he had gone.

That was what an hour ago the dhampir had left in search of shelter? If he didn’t come back soon they might need to assume the worst. 

With another shiver from Sypha, Trevor loosened his cloak and opened it up as an offering. “ It doesn’t smell too good, but it’s warm.” Trevor joked gaining a small smile from Sypha. The flames died momentarily as Sypha shifted over and into the other side of Trevor’s furs. 

A light laugh gained his attention “ Your right, it smells horrible.” Sypha muttered but she was smiling nonetheless. A bit of shifting later and the fire was back in front of them. 

The two sat basking in the warmth each other provided. It was nice, but it was still raining. The rain had escalated a bit now becoming full droplets that stained the ground around them. The tree offered some protection but some droplets still got through to send chills down Trevor’s spine.

It didn’t take more than a few minutes that the fire went out and Sypha went slack against his side. Her breathing slowed as she fell into a calm sleep. Trevor knew she was tired, hungry and undoubtedly sore from all the traveling, so he hoped she was at least warm in the bundle of fur she had curled into. 

Very gently Trevor unclipped the cloak from around his neck and let it consume Sypha. Since he had been the one leaning against the tree he had to maneuver her over him and onto the solid surface. She seemed content to keep sleeping and he didn’t want to disturb her, but he needed to figure out where alucard had gone. If he wasn’t coming back with good news, they needed to start moving. 

He tapped at her a couple of times to rouse her enough to tell her he was leaving. “Stay here.” Was all he bothered to explain. She responded with a couple of groans but sat up a little straighter and kept her eyes open.

Sypha stayed wrapped up in the cloak which made Trevor shiver from the loss of warmth. He paused letting himself shiver a few times and he rubbed his hands together in a pointless attempt to warm up. A gust of wind slapped him in the back making him regret being born as it wound its way through his body and down to the bone. He curled in his toes and rubbed his sides but went ahead and began walking into the trees. 

He knew it was a bad idea to leave Sypha alone so soon when the night hordes could be coming out soon, but as he put the clues together he suspected Alucard was a more dangerous threat than any of the horde. Trevor recalled how long it had been since Alucard disappeared to go off feeding. It had been way too long since he had fed and if it took this long for him to return, he probably hadn’t had any luck. Which meant Trevor was walking towards a starving vampire. 

Every shuffle in the woods had Trevor on his toes, he tried to walk quietly but couldn’t as everything on the ground was frozen and crunched loudly under foot. He kept a hand on his whip growing more anxious as the minutes went by. He wanted to yell for the Bloody Dhampir to get his ass in gear, but he thought better of risking an encounter with the horde and a hungry Alucard.

Trevor shook in his boots at another heavy gust of wind, if he didn’t find Alucard soon he’d have to head back without him. The rain had gotten worse and he was having a hard time walking straight. Trevor let out a groan with his defeat and called out to Alucard. No response.

He tried, once. Nothing. Twice. Nothing. Louder. Nothing. He gave up and turned around. A gust of wind hit him hard enough to knock him into a tree. Trevor let out a groan as he made contact with the trunk. He stumbled and almost fell getting off it.

Glancing in the direction the wind was pushing he thought he saw a building. Blinking a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, he found it was real. Trevor didn’t know what was in it or if it was even safe to stay in but he had left Sypha alone long enough. He turned back to the road and double timed back to Sypha. 

She was awake when he got back, still huddled in the cloak, but the position had changed. She was sitting up on the way and using it more as a blanket over being wrapped in it. The flame was also back which Trevor practically cried at the sight.

“I couldn’t find him.” Trevor explained taking a moment to warm himself the best he could with only the flame in Sypha's hand. He knew she wasn’t used to such prolonged use of her magic and worried about how much longer she could maintain it. “ But I found some shelter.”

“ Let’s go then.” Sypha encouraged standing and throwing Trevor’s cloak back at him of which he reveled in the leftover heat Sypha had left on it. 

_____________________________

They reached the house Trevor had spotted without much issue, but still without any sign of Alucard. The house could barely be called a house, it was only one room and the roof had caved in on the side of where the door would be. The only entrance was through a window. It was rotten and smelled bad, but it was dry. Well there were a couple leaks in the ceiling but overall- it was nicer than a tree.

“What about Alucard?” Sypha had voiced as they laid out the best makeshift bed out of the various scraps of things in the room. They laid out some curtains, scraps and wood on top of the least rotten floor boards they could find. “Running water..” She muttered in realization glancing out the window. 

Trevor knew what she was implying but going after him in this weather was too dangerous. He expected the dhampir would show up eventually. After all he was constantly bragging about how he could follow their smells. 

“I’ll take first watch.” Trevor called throwing off his cloak and taking off his shoes to let them dry. Better to be cold than frozen. 

Sypha gave a final glance out the window before giving into sleep and crawling into the ‘bed’. She happily claimed the cloak as a blanket.

The shelter wasn’t bad, it kept the majority of the wind and rain out. It was creaky though and some wind gusts still slipped through the many cracks and rickitu board. But all things considered it was a hell of a lot better than outside.

Trevor leaned up against the wall beside the window not sure what he was expecting. He knew Sypha would succumb to sleep soon. He wondered what became of Alucard. This was the first time he had disappeared like this with no word of where he had gone. Trevor didn’t entertain the thought of what they should do if he just didn’t come back. 

An hour or so passed of rain pelting the roof subsequently keeping Trevor awake and alert. Until all of a sudden two very odd things happened in succession. First the rain paused, not completely, but enough to have calmed to a dull mist. Second something large and furry launched itself through the window. Trevor who had attempted to stop whatever it was was hit in the chest and shoved into the other wall. 

A hand had been resting on his whip more out of instinct than fear but when he fell back the whip skidded to the floor. With his eyes so focused on the lack of a weapon, Trevor took a moment to notice the fact that the creature on him wasn’t try to harm him. A quick glance provided the information that it was some type of large wolf, a blonde wolf? Trevor reached to push the dog off him but recoiled. A very large, very soaked blonde wolf. The dog practically flopped on him before letting out a series of deep pants.

“Alucard?” Trevor questioned meeting the golden orbs of the creature. It’s eyes met with Trevor’s in a way too intelligent to be a dog. It- Alucard let out a little sound that Trevor took as some word of confirmation. As if he was trying to say ‘ yes indeed, I am Alucard.’

Trevor heard the rain pick back up along with the quieting of Alucards pants. Soon after he watched in amazement as the fur of the dog melded into skin and clothes. The haunches stretching and elongating as the legs grew out and the muzzle sunk inward. Within seconds, Trevor was making eye contact with a very flustered Alucard. He, in general, was soaked. Hair matted to his face, clothes darker than normal and body nearly shuddering with the cold.

“What happened fangs?” Trevor questioned sarcastically as he didn’t know any other way to regard the blonde.

“I was getting hungry, didn’t want to risk hurting you or Sypha so I went out hunting. It started raining so I turned into my wolf form. It took a while to find a meal.” Alucard explained in short breaths, face flushed with a mixture of overexertion and the rapid temperature change. Alucard continued to be a bit out of it but tried to get up anyways. 

“Shit.” Trevor exclaimed as he went to get Alucard off him. He recoiled from the dhampir. “You’re freezing.” He voiced in a mix of exasperation with a hint of worry. Touching the dhampir was on part with laying a hand on a frozen corpse. He was as cold as the ground outside their little haven.

“It’s fine.” Alucard argued pulling himself away from Trevor’s uncharacteristically warm touch. He continued on the little floor room available by propping himself up and gathering himself together.

“Warm up.” Trevor requested watching Alucard shove himself up. 

“I’m fine.” Alucard finalized a bit louder than he needed too. His head was pounding and he was shivering. He took a step back to the window planning to take the next shift, but his legs barely made it a step before practically collapsing.

Trevor disregarding all instinct caught the blonde before he could fall onto the already messed up floor. Alucard collapsed a little to willingly into his arms. “I’m gonna kill you if you die from this.” He determined picking up the blonde intent on throwing him into the bed Sypha was currently contently laid in.

“I won’t die, Belmont.” Alucard sighed trying to escape Trevor’s hold in his weakened state.

“Careful, your human is showing.” Trevor teased which shut up Alucard long enough to rouse Sypha.

“Sypha.” Trevor tried with a light push into her back by his foot. “Sypha your savior’s dying.” He said through gritted teeth with a harder shove.

She roused quite quickly after seeing the form of Alucard being oddly submissive. “Alucard? What happened?” She questioned getting up and reaching out to touch him, but recoiling at the cold. “He’s freezing.” She noted. “Get him into the bed.” She ordered doing her best to help lower a mildly cranky Alucard into the nest of recent body heat.

The warmth from the arms holding him stung Alucards pale skin. Breathing was a bit difficult and sure maybe he screwed up, but that wasn’t enough of a reason to land him in a situation so bad; a Belmont thought it best to carry him. He was beyond pissed at his current predicament. It was cold, he was soaked and very uncomfortable being treated like a child.

“Alucard, your gonna have to take off your wet clothes.” Sypha voiced after getting him to finally calm down in the nest. As a pathetic act of defiance he turned into his wolf form. “Alucard your fur is still soaked.” Sypha huffed, “Come on, don't be a child.” 

Alucard turned back into his human form before hesitantly peeling off his cloak along with his boots and what was left of his shirt laying them all neatly on the floor. Followed by a quick retreat into the ‘sheets’ and ‘blanket’ Sypha had been cuddled in.

Sypha propped a hand on the flustered dhampir’s forehead before sighing. “It’s not going to work, he doesn’t have any body heat.” She explained turning to Trevor. She lowered her voice with the next sentence hoping, Alucard was in a worse enough shape to not hear her. “One of us is going to have to sleep with him.” She muttered through clenched teeth knowing both guys would throw a fit at her words.

Trevor glanced past Sypha and too the bundle of a companion he had known for all of two weeks. They didn’t get along and in Trevor’s opinion never would. But this was a matter of life and death. Trevor knew how Alucard felt, he had been in similarly dangerous situations before. Not wanting to accept help from anyone. Just expecting to be fine on your own. He briefly wondered how hard this hit Alucard's pride. He glanced back at Sypha about to pop back in with a refusal. Her eyes were tired, eyebrows furrowed in thought and the occasional chill down her side from being thrusted into the cold air so abruptly after being woken up.

Trevor knew if he refused to help Alucard, Sypha would without a doubt. That wasn’t right, no woman should have to canoodle with a beast. Sypha didn’t deserve to spend a night with that thing. It was indecent. What kind of man would he be to subject her to that- but on the other hand, he wouldn’t have to canoodle with the dhampir- He groaned- “Fine. fine. I’ll keep your vampire Jesus alive.”

“Alucard?” Sypha questioned gently at the blonde. Alucard had already fallen asleep. “Well no argument from him.” Sypha muttered gently lifting the side of the blankets inviting Trevor in. “You don’t really need to touch him, just don’t leave the cocoon.” Sypha explained as Trevor hesitantly slipped his cold body into the fading heat of the cocoon Alucard had formed. 

After securing Trevor in the blanket’s Sypha declared she would take the next shift since she was the only person to have gotten any sleep.

For the first few minutes, Trevor succeeded in keeping a reasonable distance from the dhampir. This left his body tense which didn’t help his attempt at sleep, but Trevor hadn’t expected much in the way of a good night’s rest. Alucard was faced the opposite direction from Trevor and would occasionally shuffle a bit, but never crossed the little barrier Trevor had imagined building between the two. Trevor’s heart raced every time the dhampir shuffled only to settle back down within a couple of minutes.

Sometime after Sypha had left the two to their own devices Alucard turned over and attempted to scoot closer to Trevor. Trevor panicked and backed up as far as he could, which wasn’t much more than a couple of inches where the cloak ended and the cold air broke in. Trevor decided instead to gently push Alucard back where he came from. He noted that Alucard’s skin wasn’t as cold as it had been, it is still cold but dusted with bits of warmth. As soon as he was back in place Trevor pulled his hands back and flipped away from the blonde intent on getting some sort of sleep.

___________________________________________

Alucard didn’t know what it was he woke up too. It was very warm and something touching his hand was soft. There were two appendages wrapped around him, holding him in place. The hunter’s legs were wrapped around his own keeping him in palace and squeezing tighter at random intervals. A few seconds of confusion followed by what felt like a breath on his chest made him flop out of the bed- well attempted too, Trevor held the dhampir tight to him as he nuzzled his face into the blonde. Trevor had devolved into a multitude of loud snores of which would get progressively louder before halting and starting over again.

Alucard had hit an impasse, he didn’t want to wake up Trevor because that conversation would be horrid, but leaving the Belmont attached to him posed it’s own set of problems.

“Oh Alucard, your awake?” Sypha muttered to the dhampir quietly. He could hear the tiredness in her voice. 

Alucard cocked his head around to see Sypha curled up in the corner with a small flame in her palm, it looked to be about to die out. As if on cue the flame turned into a small puff of smoke which earned a sigh from the magic user. 

The blonde gave up on removing his little attachment for the moment in favor of Sypha’s well being. “Do you need to sleep?” He questioned her hoping it would give him an excuse to get out of Trevor’s grip.

“I was about to wake up Trevor to switch out with me. You should keep resting.” She replied shuddering a little. “I was able to dry your clothes and Trevor’s boots pretty well.” She continued. “But I couldn’t do anything about your pants without setting his cloak on fire.” She concluded her voice coated with amusement.

Alucard remembered the fact he was only wearing pants which just made his annoyance at Trevor’s clinginess worse. “I can take shift.” He told her wanting to stretch his legs and remove the hunter.

“You sure.” Sypha agreed moving towards the bed.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Help me out.” Alucard requested giving another attempt at getting out of Trevor’s grip and failing.

Sypha advanced closer to Alucard with a puzzled look decorating her features. At that Alucard realized Trevor was far enough under the cover that she wouldn’t be able to see the predicament he had put Alucard in. Alucard proceeded to yeet the cloak off him with his free hand which prompted Sypha to ask.

“What's wrong?” To which Alucard didn’t get a response out before she started laughing. It started fairly loud but would die down and pipe back up at random times. Alucard truly wondered how the Belmont could sleep through it.

“He won’t let go.” The dhampir admitted annoyed at her reaction. If it had been someone else in his position Alucard would also be on the floor in snorts and laughter but he was the one stuck with the hunter.

“Alright alright.” She replied with the remains of some giggles and snorts in her voice. Sypha approached Alucard and together they began to pry the hunter off of him.

It started with Alucard’s one arm pushing against Trevor’s chest followed by Sypha uncurling his fingers from the paler of the two. Trevor groaned and nuzzled back into his place the best he could but Sypha and Alucard succeeded enough that he grew frustrated in his sleepy state. Opting instead to groan and flop over away from Alucard.

Alucard promptly popped up feeling quite rejuvenated as a series of cracks rang through his body. Which he found odd considering he hadn’t been sleeping for very long if Sypha was still on watch. “Why was he in bed with me?” Alucard questioned grabbing his shirt off the floor.

“You would have frozen to death if he hadn’t offered his body heat.” Sypha explained giving Alucard a look that disregarded any complaint he could reply with.

He thought back momentarily to how he had felt only hours ago. He’d never admit it, but if Trevor had not helped him he’d probably be screwed. His human was showing and it was nothing short of a weakness. At least now he knew hypothermia was a legitimate threat. 

“I’ll take watch. Get some sleep.” He spoke simply, slipping on his boots, not making eye contact with the Speaker.

Sypha didn’t say anything but she reached out and laid a hand on Alucard’s face. Not so much cradling it, but the touch was gentle enough to be considered affection. He found her hand warm and resisted the urge to nuzzle into it. Instead he met her eyes, knowing his held a question but not feeling the need to voice it. Sypha wasn’t the type of person to act without reason.

“Take Trevor's cloak. You might be feeling better but I don’t think your body regulates heat well.” She explained offering the thick cloak to the Dhampir. “I really wonder how you held up for so long. You were in bad shape when you showed up.” She spoke more as a re-telling to herself than an invitation for Alucard’s input.

He didn't feel any need to respond to what she said as he didn’t know what to say anyways. Instead he simply repeated what he voiced before “Get some sleep, I’ll wake up Trevor later.”

Sypha slipped into the ratty excuse for covers on the other side of snoring Trevor. Alucard couldn’t say he was particularly happy with that predicament, but Sypha had been up too long and waking up Trevor right now would bring its own slew of problems.

He glanced out the window which having not been blocked off was sporting a sizable puddle on the floor. It was still raining; thunder roared and lightning struck the ground but all that was in the background. Alucard’s mind was focused on the feeling in his hand. Trevor’s cloak wasn’t the softest thing, some patches were rough but that only heeded the fact that it was well worn. 

He sat down near the window, but far enough that the wind had no chance of touching him. He could feel it, but it was more like a room temperature gust. It didn’t make him shiver nor could he feel the warmth of summer days, but he couldn’t feel the sun safely anyways so-

Alucard could tell his body had lost the heat he had stolen from Trevor, it didn’t bother him but something about being in the open felt wrong. Perhaps Sypha was right, the hypothermia could resurface. He was thankful for the healing properties of his vampire side, otherwise he wouldn’t have been back on his feet for much longer.

He sat down letting his legs stretch out before shaking out the cloak and covering himself with it. It was still warm which made Alucard blush a bit. He could smell Trevor on it. A smell he had grown accustomed too while traveling with the hunter. Though he constantly commented on it to Trevor, Alucard held no real problem with his companions smell. Sure the hunter wasn’t the most hygienic person, but that wasn’t surprising. On the other hand, the man smelled like pine wood when he didn’t stink. His cloak having been soaked multiple times smelled like pine and rain which Alucard nuzzled his nose into pulling the cloak up to his face.

__________________________________

Alucard didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up to the sound of silence. The rain had stopped but he felt cold. It was still dark out but the moon provided enough light for him to realize Trevor’s cloak was gone and he was huddled up in a corner, alone. Which tugged at his heart strings a little. He couldn’t be surprised though, he was a Dhampir, warmth wasn’t a requirement. Better for Sypha or Trevor to stay warm than him.

That thought didn’t stop him from getting up to see where the thing had gone. The dim lighting didn’t do much to help his eyesight, but soon enough his night vision kicked in outlining the two bodies of his companions. Sypha was the one to have stolen the cloak back, this thought was supported by the fact she was bundled up into it. Trevor was still siphoning the little warmth he could from some curtain shreds but had moved closer to the bundle containing a speaker.

Alucard shivered, something he couldn’t recall ever doing and it honestly scared him. He was cold. With his coat on he was cold. It didn’t make any sense to him. But the wind was winning so he helped out his companions by spreading the cloak over both of them and stealing Trevor's scraps.

By the time he had gotten comfortable on the floor, Trevor was snoring again. Sypha and Trevor were laid out to his side. Sypha was on the outside facing away from the other two. Trevor was practically back to back with her and facing Alucard. They both sat warm enough under Trevor’s cloak. Alucard laid a little farther from the two holding the makeshift blanket close trying his best to pull what little bits of Trevor’s warmth he could from it. It wasn’t much but it would do.

Alucard curled into himself a little as the curtains didn’t quite reach his knees. His hands fisted into the blanket and risen up to his face. He nuzzled the it as his breathing steadied and he fell into an only mildly chilly slumber.  
__________________________________

Trevor woke up from light spewing into his face from outside. The rain was over, the sun was out and he wasn’t freezing. He realized quite quickly that something was prohibiting his movement as he attempted to get up. That something just so happened to be a Dhampir. Now, on most occasions Trevor would have simply laughed at his companion for being a needy fuck, but, judging by the fact that Alucard wasn’t the one curled into a companion, Trevor wouldn’t be voicing anything.

He realized he had been nuzzled into the paler man chest for what he hoped was a short amount of time that no one knew about. Quickly and quietly, Trevor pulled his arms away from the taller of the two and removed himself from the floor. His cloak had been wrapped around both of them and had gotten pulled off when Trevor got up so quickly. Not thinking about it too much he threw it back over the sleeping dhampir and lazily tucked him in for good measure, praying to whoever was listening that he wouldn’t wake up.

Finally, he turned to get his hands on his whip and boots to go hunting for breakfast when he met the eyes of Sypha. Sypha was awake, not only that but she was standing up behind him. She had her arms wrapped around herself and looked as if she hadn’t moved in a few minutes which implied she had probably just seen Trevor’s little stunt of not only coddling into the dhampir, but tucking him back in.

“You saw nothing.” He told her, pulling his boots on and attaching his whip back to it’s belt loop.

“I saw it all.” She voiced sarcastically.

Trevor stiffened up but didn’t spare her a glance before hopping out the shelter.

“Don’t worry, you did it last night too. He already knows.” Sypha called after him as his cheeks blooming with a deep red blush.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really know why I wrote this I just wanted to experiment with shorter pieces since I've never really written a stand-alone fluff piece.I hope no one came out to Ooc. 
> 
> I think it came out pretty good though.
> 
> Side note this was suppose to only be 1k.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
